


untitled no. 1

by crookedlove (orphan_account)



Series: love poems (and other sad things) [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Love, Poetry, soulmate thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crookedlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is a poem. this poem is about love (because what else is there to write about?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled no. 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in math class when i was supposed to be doing something else idk

i think  
when you meet  
him  
or her,  
there is no  
spark.  
there are no  
fireworks, or  
lightning bolts.  
instead,  
there is  
a feeling of  
belonging, or  
coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what to say other than i'm sorry


End file.
